Th Only Thing Between Us is Love
by Reetu
Summary: Corbin and Vanessa are a couple, but when Vanessa starts thinking that he cheated on her then they have a fight and start ignore each other. Now they are both miserable until one day Corbin get's a call from Vanessa... CORBNESSA read and review!


Hey everybody… this is my very FIRST fanfic. I hope you like it and don't forget to review!!! This is a songfic. Using Corbin and Vanessa's song _**Still There For Me**_

 xXxHSMLUVRxXx

Oh and by the way this might help:

**BOLD**: Corbin

Normal: Vanessa

_Italic_: Both

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own High School Musical… :(

**The Only Thing Between Us is Love**

Corbin's P.O.V.

I can't believe she is doing this. Why is she ignoring me so much? I mean come on I know we've had our differences, but I really love her and if only she could see that.

**Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you**

You see Vanessa and me have been dating for awhile. The whole Zanessa thing is way over and nobody really cares anymore. I mean even Zac has moved on. The thing is though everything was all fun and games in the beginning we were happy until she started suspecting that I was cheating on her.

**I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And you should know that  
I have never meant**

**To let you down**

I wasn't, but she wouldn't believe me. Then I thought about it and I think wait she has a very good reason to think that I'm cheating on her. All those times random girls would come up to me and say "I love you Corbin." and sometimes even give me a little kiss on the cheek or a bone crushing hug that would last forever. It made her jealous. I could see it clearly.

Next thing you know it I'm being out at the studio until midnight recording my music and she starts thinking that I was with another girl. At this point I had had enough. We had this huge fight and now we're avoiding each other. I don't know what will make her forgive me because I really want it to be just us again.

Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand **(It's ok) **  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned  
To lose my selfish pride

My phone rings and it's Vanessa. I answer, "Hello?" She's crying. "Hello, V are you okay?" She still won't answer me. Suddenly she says I'm sorry and hangs up. I call her back and she won't answer. She couldn't have done something dangerous could she? I get the keys to my car and drive off to her apartment. On the way there the most horrible thoughts came to my head. 'I hope she's okay' I thought.

_  
__Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah_

Her door is unlocked and I open it. I go through the entire place looking for her. I finally go to her bedroom and see her sitting on the floor crying. I call out to her, "Vanessa." And she looks up at me. I can see that she hasn't slept in days and she's been crying a lot. Her hair is messy and she's pale. She get's up and runs over to me embracing me in a tight hug.

**Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)**

She breaks down in my arms and keeps repeating the same things over and over again. "I'm sorry, I love you." She keeps saying "Please forgive me, I can't live without you." "Hey look at me." I say in a soft voice. She slowly raises her head and looks me in the eye. Then I say, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me." I see her smile slightly as she says in a whisper "I forgive you."

**Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me**

I gave her the biggest hug in the world and then we kiss. At that moment I just felt so content. It was as if my life was complete. This is what I had missed for the past 3 weeks. The pain was all gone. We stop and look at each other and know this is true love. At this point I know that between us there will only be love.

**Even when I can't be there for you**

**When I can't be there**  
Even when I can't be there for you  
_You're always there for me_

THE END!!!!!!

Okay so that's that! I hope you liked it since this was my first fanfic. Don't forget to review!!! I would really appreciate it!!!


End file.
